lobotomycorpfandomcom-20200223-history
The Queen of Hatred (Legacy)
The Magical Girl is an Abnormality which have the form of a young pale girl, of light long blue hair, with a pink and black hair clip heart-shaped on her hair, yellow eyes, wearing light blue tights, pink shoes, an outfit similar to a school girl uniform, with a pink skirt and jacket, with a small pink ribbon on her neck, and wearing white gloves. She is holding a staff of pink and yellow rings, at the top of it, a pink star with a heart-shaped hole on its center. Behind the star, is adorned by a pair of small white wings. A heart-shaped object of light blue color, with a small star-shaped hole on its center, adorn the bottom of the staff. Her special ability is "In the Name of Love and Hate". After staying in a bad mood for a while, she will transform in an hostile entity, which take the form of an oversize light blue snake-like creature, with black eye sockets, a pink lower jaw, a pink ribbon on the front of its body, a pair of big white wings, attached to her body with a pink heart-shaped object; and with an arm or horn coming out from her head, with a pink claw. Magical Girl will start now to wander through the facility, attacking any employees in sight with a charged beam, dealing constant physical damage to one target. In this form, she can also focus in attack other Abnormalities, if both of them are in the same room. In this form, she can also teleport to other locations of the facility. Origin The details of her origin are currently unknown. Caretaking The Magical Girl responds best to consensus and amusement work. She likes cleanliness and nutrition and hates violence. However, this changes when she's in a bad mood. While in a bad mood, she likes cleanliness, nutrition and violence and hates consensus and amusement work. The player should be aware of her mood before sending in an employee. Like all Abnormalities, her energy output changes depending on her mood. She produces the most energy when she's at her happiest. She produces a moderate amount of energy when neutral, and drains a moderate amount of energy when distressed. * "We've realized that Magical girl is more likely to transform when she's in a bad condition." * "Only employees who are 'Rationalists' and 'Principlists' were able to put her under anesthesia." * "Although it was only for a while, when Magical girl was put under anesthesia, her condition did not worsen. But it only seemed to work when Magical girl's condition were either bad or usual." * "However, when employees continuously put Magical girl under anesthesia, Magical girl's condition got worse than before and eventually, she transformed." * "When Magical girl is in a good mood, she seemed to show amicable attitude towards the others. This fact was confirmed when employee 's visit to Magical girl's room also recovering his mental health." Encyclopedia Entries * "Creature has the appearance of a woman ready fight any villain for peace and justice." * "Generally the creature is kind and polite to the employee and is able to converse casually. Creature continues to believe that it is a hero sent to save the world and is considerably proud of that fact." * "When the creature is faced with 'Anxiety' or 'Skepticism', within 2-4 days its outer persona changes and creature displays symptoms of dissociative disorder." * "Its definition of good and evil is fixed in its mind. Some assume that, when the creature's beliefs led to the horrible doubt about the existence of evil, it chose to become 'evil' to negate that doubt." * "After 'enraged' behavior passes, it does not remember its own behavior. There is no need to remind the creature of past events." * "Employee M4032: so, how are you doing today? Magical girl : Great. It's quiet in here and the world is peaceful. Peace is a great thing. No more villains. Right?" * "Employee M4032 : You look a bit blue today. Magical girl: Still great. World is peaceful, in here it's... (Creature fell silent) (Omitted) Employee M4032 : Hey, are you alright? Magical girl: Why is it still so peaceful? I lieve to defeat evil villains. The world doesn't need me at all, does it? Oh, did I tell you I'm a witch? I was chosen to bring peace in to the world. But today, it's already quiet. (Creature continued to murmur incomprehensible words by itself)" * "(The creature showed signs of anxiety and compulsive behavior; it didn't even notice when the Employee came into the room) Magical girl : The world in divided into good and evil. I stand with justice. If I am good, there must be evil too. Without evils, I cannot exist. Who would save the world then? After these symptoms where displayed she was sedated with enough anesthetic to last 3 days." * "Interview LogS3_4921 Personnel clearance must be Level 3 or higher to read this document. This recording is from the date of , incident number The Abnomality used the confinement facility's emergency phone to call a employee member in the Emergency Response Department. Magical girl: (Continued sobbing noises) Employee : Emergency Response Department. Identification, please. Magical girl : I.. I did it. Oh, I, I couldn't stop myself. If someone died, the blood's on my hands. I ruined everything. I betrayed those people who were so kind to me. I don't remember . . . Employee: What happened? Magical girl : I don't know. They aren't moving. There is so much blood. I'm sorry. I just want to say, sorry. (Omitted) Three corpses were found in the Abnormality's containment room. The discovered bodies were of the employees assigned to prevent incidents. Afterwards, the Little Witch lost recollection of the entire incident." Flavour Text * "The potential threat of Magical girl is well known throughout most employees. Stay cautious." * "Magical girl seems to be good to us until now, but caution is required." * "Magical girl is welcoming with a radiant smile who is just coming into the room." * "Magical girl wants to talk more about how the world has become peaceful thanks to herself." * "Her 'Magic jewelry' around her neck is glinting in the sunlight." * "She talks about 'Duty' to . She whisper that Her duty is very important and secretive." * "Employee has finished for Magical girl, but Magical is upset and complains." * "In fact, 'peace' is not what Magical girl desires." * "Magical girl is one of the most active and cheerful girls out of all the Abnormality . But that may not be all." * "Magical girl is humming while looking out the window, looking well." * "Her 'Magic shoes' occasionally tap together and make a cheerful sound." * "She talks about 'Justice' to Elena. She whispers that her work itself is justice." * "Magical girl is saying greetings to . 'It's a nice day today!'" * "Magical girl is talking about a villain who had been reformed virtuously by herself. As compliments, she laughs delightfully." * "She bursts into laughter as she mumbles her transformation spell." * "Employee has finished on Magical girl. Magical girl looks somewhere beyond the employee with vacant expression without a word." Trivia * She could be reference to magical girl raising project. * There is a possibility that the Magical Girl's second form can be instructed to fight other hostile Abnormalities. However, although she can fight other Abnormalities when escaping, seems like is not very effective against them in some cases. * Magical Girl have an alternative name, which is 'Little Witch', named in the last encyclopedia entry of herself. * She suffer of amnesia or partial memory loss, forgetting previous incidents which made her change her attitude or made her killing people. * Magical Girl seems like a reference to the genre of 'Mahō shōjo' or 'Magical girls', which are represent in anime and manga, about girls who use or get magical powers or objects to defeat the antagonists. The outfit of Magical Girl is also a reference to the common outfits of the mentioned gender's protagonists. Gallery File:Mgtransform.png|The Magical Girl transforming into her second form File:snek1.png|Her second form File:snek2.png|About to attack File:snek3.png|Attacking ani_1-1.gif|Idle animation Category:Abnormalities Category:WAW